


838

by lowelldb



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowelldb/pseuds/lowelldb
Summary: ¿Traicionarías a tus amigos para sobrevivir? ¿Lucharías hasta el final? ¿Serías capaz de atravesar las cinco cámaras de colores?





	1. Chapter 1

La fila seguía avanzando y mi corazón latía con una fuerza arrolladora. Rumores corrían sobre el final de nuestro calvario, una época de paz luego de la turbulencia vivida los últimos días, o quizá, meses. Nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta, me había parecido eterno. Vi a tanta gente morir al lado mío, a tantos lanzarse a la locura, que poco a poco mi cordura se desvanecía. La esperanza de un futuro prometedor es lo único que me quedaba.

“Grupo 836, 837, 838, ¡avancen!”El rugido resonó entre nuestras filas. 

Roxy me tomó de la mano, ambos enlazamos miradas y encontré un poco de tranquilidad. Según el dicho popular, los ojos son las ventanas del alma. De ser cierto, el alma de Roxy era un faro demasiado brillante rodeado de un huracán categoría 5. 

—Stefan, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides quién eres— Dijo ella en un susurro, temía ser escuchada. —Pero, por favor olvida usar esa fea camisa de rayas, parece fotografía— 

No pude contener una ligera sonrisa, estábamos al borde de la extinción y a ella le molestaba que me gustara usar siempre el mismo estilo exacto de ropa. 

—We keep this love in a photograph…— Canté parte de la canción de Ed Sheeran con un tono de galantería.—A veces no sé si eres mi mejor amigo o una estación de radio——¿A que te encanta?— Alcé ambas cejas.—Mucho— Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se desvaneció en segundos cuando llegamos al frente. Ante nosotros, resaltaban unos cubículos transparentes con un titular diferente en su entrada. Los soldados empujaban a cada individuo a su respectivo “rebaño” y por la tensión en sus rostros no podíamos descifrar cuál era bueno. 

Escaneé con la mirada la mayor cantidad de títulos que pude: Fuertes, inteligentes, manipuladores, débiles, rebeldes, inútiles, diversión… La lista continuaba. ¿Inútiles? ¿Diversión? ¿Fuertes? ¿A qué se referían exactamente? ¿Nos estaban separando por su percepción de nosotros?

Jasper se acercó a mí con sigilo y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos tenían una expresión de desaliento.  
—¡No, por favor, no me lleven a ese rebaño!—  
Los gritos de una mujer atrajeron nuestra atención. La llevaban arrastrada entre dos soldados fuertes, pero ella no daba tregua, seguía tratando de liberarse. Roxy y yo nos miramos de reojo, sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer: mirar sin ser vistos. —¡Son unos puercos! ¡Arderán en las llamas del infierno!— Exclamó la mujer que llevaba en el dorso de su camiseta el número 837. —Esto será divertido— Dijo uno de los soldados de mayor rango con una sonrisa tétrica. Los demás se rieron al unísono y empujaron a la mujer dentro del cubículo marcado como “DIVERSIÓN”. Tres de los oficiales más fornidos cerraron la escotilla de la puerta, mientras los ahí recluidos nos miraban suplicantes al ver que sus inútiles esfuerzos por salir de la caja transparente fueron en vano. Una vez la puerta fue sellada, el cubículo se ennegreció como la noche.

Los murmullos de temor por parte de los prisioneros pronto fueron reemplazados por desgarradores lamentos y llamadas de auxilio. No podíamos escuchar nada más aparte de sus chillidos. Los soldados se miraban entre ellos con un aire de satisfacción. 

—Stefan… Esto es horrible— Dijo Roxy por lo bajo. —Lo sé, pero estaremos bien— Susurré atropelladamente. Tenía mucho miedo, mas no iba a permitirme demostrarlo. Cuando los gritos cesaron, arriba del cubículo se proyectó una luz roja parpadeante. Los soldados desactivaron el modo nocturno de la caja y el escenario era tétrico, una sustancia color rojo viscoso se movía lentamente por todos los rincones de la cámara. 

Una cuadrilla de soldados entró con máquinas de agua a presión para limpiar todo el contenedor, supongo que debían tenerlo listo antes de que otro rebaño marcado como DIVERSIÓN fuera a ingresar. 

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí— Roxy me sujetó fuerte del brazo. —No preguntes nada, solo corre— 

—No podemos irnos, ¡nos cazarán!— Le respondí de inmediato.

—Si nos quedamos, ¡terminaremos siendo catsup en una caja de vidrio!— Replicó molesta.  
—Y si se van, tendrán una muerte mil veces más horrible que los de ese rebaño— 

Un imponente soldado estaba delante de nosotros apuntándonos con un arma extraña. Ambos palidecimos, no podía ni imaginarme qué les había pasado a los otros como para cuestionarme qué me harían a mí. El aire me faltaba, las luces se veían más brillantes, sentía la tierra girar a gran velocidad y caí desplomado. 

Desmayo, le dicen. Crisis intensa por el golpe de desesperanza, le digo yo. 

Bosques de Killrow - Tres meses antes

Mi perro y yo corríamos por el bosque, lo mejor era estar resguardado antes de que la oscuridad envolviera todo con su espesura. Habíamos ocultado bien nuestro rastro, no queríamos tener que volarle los sesos nuevamente a una de esas criaturas extrañas que alguna vez fueron un ser humano común.

Calabaza, mi peludo amigo de raza Rottweiler, vigilaba constantemente los alrededores, mientras yo recogía ramas secas para encender la chimenea. El agua del río resonaba cada vez más cerca, estábamos a unos metros de nuestra morada, una cabaña abandonada en el claro.

El manto nocturno cayó justo después de que ingresamos a la choza, bastante modesta y rústica, no estaba en las mejores condiciones estructurales, pero era nuestro hogar provisional. Al menos hasta descubrir cómo cruzar el bosque y el poblado fantasma para llegar a alguna autopista que nos llevara a un lugar seguro. 

—Cal, ven aquí— Lo llamé golpeando con la mano el asiento a mi lado en el destartalado sofá.  
—Arf, arf—

Calabaza corrió hasta el sillón y reposó su cabeza en mis piernas. Su respiración era fuerte, estaba cansado, nuestro recorrido de hoy había sido más largo que el de costumbre. 

—Cal, pronto nos sacaré de este lugar. Se nos acabará la comida, además me urge saquear una tienda, mira cómo se me ven las raíces negras, hace meses no me tiño el cabello—

Agaché la cabeza para que el perro mirara mi fabuloso cabello gris platinado. Si de algo estaba orgulloso era de mi cuerpo tonificado y mi estilo. Al menos solía estarlo, cuando esas cosas importaban. Ahora lo único que merecía la pena era sobrevivir.

—Grrrrr—

El can gruñó con saña en dirección a la puerta posterior, sus dientes expuestos indicaban peligro. Me incorporé rápidamente en dirección a la chimenea y aticé el fuego. El peor error era estar a oscuras con esas escorias merodeando. 

“Los cazadores caníbales”, era su nombre oficial. 

Luego de la guerra y una pandemia mundial que envió a la mayor parte de la humanidad al confinamiento, un grupo de degenerados se alzó para exterminar a los sobrevivientes. Quién sabe a qué clase de experimentos fueron sometidos o si siempre habían existido… lo que estaba claro es que eran humanos modificados.

Con su uniforme celeste con verde, atacaban sólo en la oscuridad. Al parecer eran ciegos de día, por lo que la noche era su mayor aliado. Eran implacables, sin piedad alguna, cazaban a cualquier superviviente que se descuidara. Tenían perímetros establecidos y patrullaban constantemente. 

Si creías escucharlos, la única defensa contra ellos era encender cualquier tipo de luz y rezarle a los dioses para sobrevivir hasta la llegada del amanecer.

—Cal… Shhh, el fuego los ahuyentará— Le susurré al oído para calmarlo. 

El can, visiblemente relajado, se subió al sofá y posó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Me miraba con resignación, como si también estuviera harto de tanta mierda. 

—Yo también, Cal, yo también— Me desplomé en el sillón al lado de él. —Extraño las épocas donde la decisión más importante para mí, era elegir entre un cubrebocas de Nirvana o uno de Queen—

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, había comprado ambas mascarillas porque no pude elegir. 

—Recuerdo que iba por las calles con mis audífonos, una buena gabardina y cantaba en voz baja…— Calabaza se acomodó en mi regazo, deseoso de escucharme cantar. —I want to break free, I want to break free from your lies, you’re so self satisfied, I don't need you, I’ve got to break free…— 

El concierto no terminó ahí. Podía decir que ahora mi perro conocía, al menos, las canciones más icónicas de los mejores cantantes de todos los tiempos. Una de sus favoritas fue Billie Jean del gran Michael Jackson. Las horas pasaron volando, el temor con el que iniciamos la noche se disipó poco a poco al cantar para mi compañero canino. 

Al ver el amanecer, agradecí al universo por estar vivos un día más. Los cazadores no nos habían empalado para ponernos en su muro de trofeos. Sin embargo, un par de días después, me daría cuenta que esos asesinos desquiciados eran el menor de nuestros problemas.


	2. Boo!

Poblado de Killrow - Al día siguiente

Calabaza y yo fuimos de expedición al pueblo fantasma, teníamos lo necesario para quedarnos un par de días saqueando lo poco que quedaba. Desde que los cazadores sembraron el terror, el lugar quedó totalmente abandonado y sus habitantes huyeron hacia el bosque o a buscar suerte por la autopista. Sí, fui uno de los que prefirió quedarse en el monte antes de ir a lo desconocido.

La experiencia tan cercana que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, no me dejó más remedio que tragarme el miedo, en busca de mejores oportunidades para ambos. Nunca había podido llegar más lejos de la comisaría, una cerca con alambre de navaja impedía el paso y aunque lo más obvio podría ser buscar unas pinzas de corte, no saber los peligros detrás de la valla, me inhabilitaba emocionalmente.

La ansiedad es la mente yendo más deprisa que la vida.

Pero esta vez, estaba decidido a enfrentar el peligro.

Calabaza no se despegaba de mi lado, se veía alegre por el cambio de escenario, su cola se movía sin cesar. Yo lo miraba cada tanto, me producía un sentimiento de felicidad tener un amigo fiel en medio de tanta destrucción.

—Arooo?— Cal giró la cabeza en señal de confusión, olfateó bruscamente el aire y echó a correr, ladrándome para que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué encontraste, muchacho?— Pregunté apresurándome a seguirlo.

Avanzando con gran velocidad, el perro llegó a una de las farmacias abandonadas. Ladró incansable ante la destartalada puerta de metal, rayando con sus uñas para abrirse espacio entre el corrugado. Yo, por otro lado, fui más cauteloso, observando por las ventanas rotas y una sombra por la estantería de suplementos llamó mi atención.

"Es una rata, calma, es sólo una rata... Muy grande" pensé.

Encendí la linterna y me adentré en el lugar, no había señales de Cal por ningún lado. El polvo que emanaba el espacio era capaz de darle un ataque mortal a cualquier alérgico.

Tssss.

El rechinido era similar al arrastre de una bolsa de saco.

Tssss.

Cada vez estaba más cerca. La linterna temblaba en mis manos formando sombras horribles en la pared.

—Boo!— Exclamó una figura humana frente a mí.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO ES UNA RATA— Grité con un tono de voz dos octavas más arriba que el usual.

—Qué grito más masculino—

—Sí, eh, sólo los machos gritamos así cuando algo nos sorprende— Respondí tratando de regular mi respiración.

—Claro, lo que te ayude a dormir. Mi nombre es Roxy, ¿Tú eres?—

—¿Por qué habría de decirte mi nombre?—

—¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?— Replicó ella.

El ladrido de Cal me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿Quién era esta extraña mujer?

—Este es mi perro. Su nombre es Calabaza— Dije acariciando la cabeza del can.

—Me dices el nombre de tu perrito, ¿pero no el tuyo? ¿Por qué tantos secretos?— Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Porque quiero y puedo, ¡no tengo que darte explicaciones!— Respondí con un tono frío, casi grosero.

—Uhh, ¿va a llorar?—

—No...—

—...—

—Bueno, quizás sí, pero es por el polvo. Me irrita los ojos— Dije fingiendo desinterés.

Roxy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Se abrió paso entre nosotros y siguió arrastrando un pesado saco de gangoche hasta la entrada de la farmacia. Cal me miró pensativo, ¿Sería una buena idea dejarla ir?

—Oye, espera— Corrí a su encuentro. —Mi nombre es Stefan Aimat, tengo 28 años, amo el ejercicio y el senderismo—

La mujer se giró lentamente, parecía interesada.

—Te faltó decir un detalle—

—¿Cuál?— Pregunté sorprendido.

—Gritas como "macho" cuando algo te asusta—

No pudimos evitar sonreír y a la luz del sol pude identificar mejor sus rasgos, era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello azul, una chaqueta de tela Army y la mirada más hipnótica que había visto. Si así me iban a recibir en el cielo, ya estaba listo para partir.

—No habíamos visto a otra persona en meses— Le hice señas al perro. —Excepto a los cazadores, han merodeado varias veces por nuestra cabaña—

—Me gusta tu cabello— Sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó para acariciar a Calabaza, quién ladraba juguetón a su nueva amiga. —¿Son sólo ustedes dos?—

Estaba decidido. Roxy era la chica más increíble que conocería en mi vida.

—¿Esa es tu forma de preguntarme si estoy soltero?— Guiñé el ojo.

—Ya quisieras— Dijo Roxy con un tono de burla.

—Ya quisieras tenerme a mí—

—Un poquito de ego, ¿no?—

—El necesario para sobrevivir— Dije con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó ella levantando el entrecejo.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—¡Bah! Hombres, nunca entienden las indirectas— Bufó hastiada.

—No sé... ¿Cuál indirecta?— Mi confusión era real.

—¿Estás soltero o no?—

Su cara de fastidio me parecía muy adorable.

—Sí, ¿Tú?—

—¿Te parece que Tinder funcione justo ahora?— Preguntó sarcástica.

—Tu, yo, sobreviviendo al Apocalipsis, no sé, piénsalo—

—Eres un caso perdido, pero me agradas—

—¿A que te encanta?— Alcé ambas cejas.

—Mucho— Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, nos dedicamos a saquear las tiendas en busca de provisiones. No le pregunté, pero supuse que ella buscaría la autopista, si los rumores eran ciertos, estaríamos más protegidos en la ciudad capital y si ya estaba decidido desde antes, con compañía extra, me aventuraría confiadamente.

Aprovechamos toda la tarde hasta antes del ocaso, no había reído tanto en meses. Mi conexión con la misteriosa mujer era evidente, se sentía natural, como si la conociera desde antes. Quizás, en otra vida.

—Mira, esa casa no tiene seguro, podemos quedarnos ahí—

Roxy se apresuró hacia la vivienda que nos había señalado y yo le hice señas a Cal para que olfateara antes los alrededores, sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en otra parte.

—¿Cal, qué pasa?— Pregunté en voz baja. —¿Estás bien?—

Al alzar la mirada lo comprendí. Un cazador caníbal estaba en la misma calle que nosotros, pero, ¿Cómo?. Aún había luz del día, ellos nunca salían antes de la noche. ¿Acaso estarían evolucionando?

—Roxy, entra... ¡Ya!—

Totalmente confundidos y aterrados entramos corriendo a la casucha. Con agilidad felina colocamos una barricada en la puerta principal, encendimos la chimenea, aseguramos las ventanas, y rogamos a los dioses para que ese ser infernal no nos encontrara.

Cal se acurrucó a mis pies, nunca lo había visto tan asustado. Siempre era el primero en gruñir cuando sentía cerca uno de los cazadores, pero ahora, era todo lo contrario. Estaba en la misma posición que nosotros: Indefenso.

Se escucharon pasos afuera de la casa, seguidos por una decena de golpes fuertes a la puerta principal. Las bisagras poco a poco estaban cediendo y tomé el atizador de fuego con ambas manos, no moriría sin luchar.

Un audible crack se escuchó en el pórtico, la puerta cayó con un estruendo que dejó salir una gran nube de polvo. El demonio en traje celeste y verde nos miró con detenimiento, parecía estar desarmado.

—No te acerques... ¡Ataca, Cal!— Ordené a mi Rottweiler, más este se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza baja.

—Control, aquí A5E— El cazador habló por el walkie talkie en su hombro. —Confirmación visual de un masculino, un femenino y un can. Amenaza baja. Limpio el perímetro—

—¿Cómo que amenaza baja?— Roxy respondió indignada. —Podría partirte una pierna, perro—

—Sí, lo que ella dijo— Repetí envalentonado.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, sin embargo, no tengo tanto tiempo— La voz del cazador era calmada, profunda y enigmática. —Son dos buenos especímenes. Vendrán conmigo—


	3. ¿Eres uno de ellos?

Humedad.

Luz tenue.

Banda sonora.

Oscuridad.

Una fría y callosa mano tocaba mi rostro, mis párpados cedían poco a poco ante los destellos de luz, recuperaba lentamente el conocimiento. No quería despertar. Temía descubrir que aquella mano era de algún muerto o de nuestro secuestrador. Ambas eran posibilidades válidas, una peor que la otra.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Cal y Roxy estarían encerrados conmigo? Si había un cadáver, ¿Sería Roxy, algún desconocido o sería yo? ¿Qué tal si estaba muerto? Miles de preguntas pululaban por mi mente. La única forma de esclarecerlas era abrir mis ojos, no podía escapar más.

Reaccioné con pesadez, abriendo de a poco mis párpados, una luz blanca reflejaba sombras en la pared, la música me hacía recordar a las películas de terror. Miré hacia abajo y nadie me estaba tocando, ¿Habría imaginado todo esto?

El arrastrar de un zapato en el duro cemento me hizo activar mis reflejos, lancé un golpe certero a la fuente del sonido y se escuchó un leve quejido. No estaba solo. Una figura me acechaba desde las sombras.

—Ven hacia la luz, cobarde— Escupí con ira.

Y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Delgado, estatura media, cabello café, temeroso, llevaba una camiseta blanca tipo polo y pantalones de mezclilla.—¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Eres uno de ellos?— Pregunté.

El hombre negó bruscamente con la cabeza, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello, parecía pensativo. Segundos después, desapareció entre los escombros del lugar.

Traté de levantarme, pero un profundo dolor en las costillas me hizo volver a mi posición inicial. Con cuidado, levanté la tela de mi camiseta a rayas y me encontré con grandes moretones en mi estómago. Sólo eso me faltaba, una costilla rota para estar aún más indefenso contra el extraño delgaducho. 

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sonido. Un arrastrar en el piso. Debía ser él. 

—Hey amigo, no quiero problemas, te lo juro— Mi tono de voz era desesperado.  
Cuando se acercó más a mí, pude notar que el hombre cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, eso explicaba el sonido de arrastre que había estado escuchando. Él traía unas rocas blancas en sus manos y sin preguntar, se sentó frente a mí.

Las piedras raspaban el cemento creando un dibujo o, ¿quizás eran letras? Eso parecía una J, pero nunca se sabe, el arte es impredecible.—Eso es… ¿Una letra J?— Él asintió y siguió escribiendo. —J…. A… S…. D…— 

Se detuvo de inmediato y me llamó para que me girara, supuse que quería mostrarme lo que escribía desde su posición. 

—Es una P. Listo. E… R… ¿Jasper? ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿No hablas?—

El hombre me miró confundido, no sabía qué pregunta responder primero. 

—Lo siento, la costumbre. Vamos por partes, ¿Tu nombre es Jasper?— Asintió.—Bien, ¿No puedes hablar?—Miró cabizbajo el piso.

—Entiendo. ¿Eres uno de ellos?—

Su mirada reflejaba enojo, como si fuera un insulto que lo comparara con uno de nuestros captores. 

—Eh, tranquilo. Mea culpa. Iniciemos de nuevo— Respiré profundamente. —Mi nombre es Stefan, soy originario de Killrow, y estoy aquí porque nos atrapó un cazador… Espera, NOS. ¿Dónde están Cal y Roxy? ¿Los has visto? Son un perro negro grande y una chica linda de cabello azul—

Jasper negó con la cabeza antes de tomar nuevamente las piedras para dibujar en el piso, tardó lo que me pareció una eternidad. Cuando terminó, se levantó con esfuerzo y ofreció su mano para ayudarme.—“Sobrevivir la noche”. Que lindas palabras… No me asusté, yo soy muy valiente, amigo Jasper— Coloqué mi mano izquierda entre mis dientes y le tomé del brazo con la derecha, esto iba a doler. Mierda. Mi pobre mano pagó el precio por un grito ahogado. Esto dejaría una marca permanente. El dolor era insoportable, respirar era una tortura, mi sistema respiratorio colapsaba con cada paso. Jasper me guió hasta un sofá arruinado que estaba frente a la fuente de la luz que había visto antes, resultó ser un televisor. 

En la pantalla se mostraba a una mujer de cabello rubio caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación, acto seguido veíamos en su patio trasero sábanas blancas colgadas y a un misterioso hombre de ropa oscura con una máscara blanca.

—Ay no… ¿La saga de Halloween? ¿Por qué?— Mi rostro palideció, odiaba las películas de terror.

Jasper señaló el lugar donde habíamos estado sentados, para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo, no podía decir lo mismo de mí.

—Hay gente tratando de matarnos, ¿así quieres que veamos 11 películas de un psicópata con un cuchillo?— Mi compañero giró los ojos, harto de mí, y me dedicó una mirada fría como el hielo, antes de levantarse a rebuscar entre unos porta discos. —¿Esto es adivina la palabra? Tomaré tu silencio como un sí— Fui un maldito en ese momento. —Las carátulas dicen: Saga completa de Halloween, Loco por Mary, Jumanji 1995. Bien, no veo la conexión… ¿No pudimos ver Jumanji? Hay un niño mono todo chistoso—Jasper volvió a señalar los dibujos, las películas, el techo, levantó su dedo índice y gruñó.

—Quedé en blanco. A ver, dibujos, pelis, techo, dedo, indigestión… ¿Las pelis románticas y de comedia te dan dolor de estómago?— 

El hombre me miró con ojos entrecerrados, si pudiera hablar me habría dicho “Serás idiota”. 

—Mensaje comprendido, señor ojos de piña mal pelada. ¿Eres fan de las películas de terror? … ¿No? Okay, piensa Stefan, piensa— Para este punto estaba sudando de los nervios. —Dibujos… pelis… Espera, no son dibujos, son palabras: “Jasper”, “sobrevivir la noche”—

La cara de mi nuevo amigo se iluminó, iba por buen camino. 

—No es techo, es periodo del día. Si queremos sobrevivir la noche, debemos… ¿ver películas para mantener a los cazadores alejados de aquí?— Jasper agitó su dedo índice en el aire. —Una película. ¿Sólo podemos ver uno de los CDs? ¿Por qué?— 

Jasper se acercó a una de las ventanas, estaban selladas por fuera, y sin previo aviso, gruñó de forma espantosa justo en el momento en que Michael Myers apareció detrás de Laurie Strode con un cuchillo. 

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PREFIERO LA RATA, PREFIERO LA RATA— Ahí estaba, mi grito de macho alfa. 

El hombre se abalanzó sobre mí para silenciarme con sus manos frías y callosas. 

—¡Tenía la boca abierta! Qué asco, Jasper— Dije quitándomelo de encima. —Entiendo, nos están espiando y sólo nos permitían poner uno de los discos, porque de lo contrario, se darían cuenta y vendrían a por nosotros. ¡Qué porquería! ¿Por qué no pudieron dejarnos la saga de Barbie?—

Jasper sonrió cálidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que nos conocimos… veinte minutos atrás.

Al día siguiente, el cazador que nos había capturado en Killrow nos sacó violentamente del calabozo para llevarnos con dos personas más. Por su lenguaje corporal, parecían estar secuestrados, igual que nosotros. 

—Aquí, A5E, tengo a los cuatro especímenes. ¿Qué guía les asigno? Cambio— El cazador le habló al walkie talkie, se veía pensativo. 

—Aquí, W7E, asígnelos al rookie. Está esperando en la intersección— 

—J8I es muy problemático, ¿No los pondría en peligro?—

—¿Ahora compadece a los prisioneros? Tierno—

—Tonterías, soldado. Sin embargo, me parecen buenos especímenes, al menos dos de ellos, no quisiera que se echaran a perder… tan pronto— 

—Si son de buen material, lo lograrán… ¡Espere, una prisionera está luchando con un guardia!—

—¡Encárgate rápido, es una orden!—

—Arruinas la formación. K9U, T5O, L1U, el que sea, ¡Alguien calme a esa chica y al mugroso canino!—

¿Chica y mugroso canino? Cal… Las lágrimas empezaron a agolpar mis ojos, me sentí agradecido, estaban con vida. No podía contenerme, sentía tanta impotencia, estaban a un walkie talkie de distancia. Jasper me miró asustado y me sujetó, sacudiéndome el brazo. 

—Roxy y Cal, ¿¡Están vivos!?— 

Ignorando todo instinto de supervivencia rompí filas y corrí hacía el cazador que estaba de espaldas. —Sólo quiero saber si…—

Frené en seco cuando el hombre en traje verde y celeste se giró bruscamente, su mirada parecía emanar sangre, su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa.

—Por favor…— Susurré con voz temblorosa.

—¿Así que te interesan mucho el canino y la mujer? Pensé que solamente había tenido suerte al encontrar a tres especímenes en la misma locación—

Su voz era calmada y profunda, no contrastaba en absoluto con su expresión facial. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, el golpe de cordura llegaba al fin a mis sentidos. ¿Qué había hecho? Mi estupidez podía conseguir que los mataran.

—¿W7E, me escuchas?— 

—Sí, fuerte y claro—

—Necesito un favor. Asegúrate que la mujer y el can logren completar la primera etapa, reuniremos a los amigos— 

—Cómo ordene, coronel A5E—

El cazador soltó el walkie talkie y se acercó a mí, cualquier vestigio de espacio personal era cosa del pasado. Con fuerza, me giró para él quedar de espaldas a los prisioneros.

—¿Te cuento un secreto, Stefan Aimat?— El hombre me miró fijamente y sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa, fue lo más espantoso que había visto en mi vida. Sus dientes blancos perfectamente alineados, se transformaron en colmillos afilados putrefactos, su lengua rosa en una morada y rugosa. Mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, y luego de unos segundos, aquello devolvió todo a su lugar original, volvía a parecer un humano común en traje verde/celeste.

—No soy un cazador caníbal—


End file.
